


Angel Face

by Noexcuseforme



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene between Patsy, Delia and a record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Face

"Angel face,  
angel face,  
angel face,  
Darling I love you".

"What's this?" asked Delia as Patsy handed her a record in a new paper sleeve. She had arrived at Nonnatus house today and Patsy had just helped her unpack her belongings in her new room.

"It's a present" Patsy replied and she sat down next to Delia on her bed. "Open it".

Delia pulled the record out of its sleeve, it was a 45rpm single of a song she hadn't heard in a long time, but she knew it well.

"Angel Face" she said quietly, a statement, not a question. It was a record they had often played on the jukebox in the silver buckle cafe they used to meet in, before the accident that nearly tore them apart.

"I don't know if you remember…." Patsy began to say

"I do" Delia said "We used to play it on the jukebox, before…." She paused for a moment as she remembered how close she and Patsy had come to living together, how they nearly had a proper place to be alone in, not that she wasn't grateful to live in Nonnatus house, but Delia was sure it would have been a wonderful life.

"Before the accident" Patsy said, finishing Delias sentence. She slipped a hand into one of Delias, which made her lover smile, "It reminds me of you, I couldn't even bear to hear it after you were taken back to Wales, It just hurt too much after seeing you in that hospital bed and…"

This time Delia was the one to interrupt the other, "Don't think about that Patsy, we're together now, that's all that matters" she said.

"I can't help it" Patsy admitted. "I nearly lost you forever"

Instead of replying Delia simply leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips to silence those terrible thoughts. "I'm not lost to you Patsy" she said afterwards, to which Patsy simply smiled in return.

Delia stood and went to her record player, it was one of the first things she had unpacked, and placed the single on the turntable, after the usual crackles from the needle the music began and Delia turned to Patsy again, reaching out a hand to her.

Patsy didn't need to ask to know what she meant by that action, they had often dreamed of being able to dance together, until now they could only do it in their heads, but now that they were in the privacy of Delias bedroom they seized their opportunity.

Delia pulled Patsy close, holding her waist as Patsy wrapped her arms around her.

"Not just in our heads anymore?" she asked, looking up at her lover with adoration, who in return smiled sweetly back.

The two of them danced a slow romantic dance in the privacy of Delias room, their own little piece of the world they could call their own. For the briefest of minutes they were in utter bliss, there was no one else in the world except for each other. All too soon though the music ended, and the two were brought back down to earth.

Delia looked up at her love with tears forming in her eyes, "One more time Pats?" she asked and Patsy simply leaned over to replay the record before gathering Delia in her arms again. She kissed her gently on the forehead and Delia rested her head against Patsies chest whilst they danced for a second time.

"I don't want to let you go" Patsy admitted sadly

Delia looked up at her love, "You never have to again Cariad". She said.

Patsy smiled at Delia, stroking her hair gently before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. "Never" she whispered against her lips as the music came to a stop once again.

"Angel face,  
angel face,  
angel face,  
Darling I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering about the song it's called "Angel Face" by James/Jimmy Darren, it's beautiful!


End file.
